


Rough Stuff

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sean and Elijah Tribble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi





	Rough Stuff

When Sean burst through the door unannounced, Elijah was first startled, then worried. He’d had his own key for years, but he always knocked before coming into Elijah’s home.

“Sean, what…” Elijah began, moving toward him. But Sean cut him off by yanking him into his arms and kissing him with a ferocity that took Elijah’s breath.

Sean didn’t say a word; he couldn’t. His lips were crushed against Elijah’s, kissing him again and again, biting his lower lip, swirling their tongues together. He walked Elijah blindly backwards until his back slammed against the wall and their bodies molded against each other.

Never had Sean been this rough with him, and though worry still flickered at the edges of his mind, Elijah felt hot pangs of desire flood his groin forcing a whimper from his throat. Sean’s hands yanked at the hem of his t-shirt, lifting it to expose Elijah’s naked chest. Slowly he knelt before him, his tongue bathing Elijah’s flesh, his teeth grazing rose-velvet nipples, while his hands yanked feverishly at Elijah’s jeans. Once lowered, Sean’s mouth instantly enclosed Elijah erection sucking avidly as he grasped it in one large hand.

“Sean!” Elijah cried, clutching at his hair. “Seanie… **wait**!” He dropped to his knees, pulling Sean’s head up. “ _Wait_!” he whispered hoarsely.

Sean drew in a deep, shuddering breath, almost a sob and collapsed in Elijah’s arms. “Lij,” he choked out. “God, I’m sorry.”

“What’s **wrong**?” Elijah asked, smoothing his hair back. “What the hell **is** this?”

“Just – just,” Sean stammered, still clutching Elijah close. “Missed you so **much**! Thought I was losing you.”

“Well, you weren’t, jackass,” he whispered, pushing gently at Sean’s head. “Now… where **were** we?”

Sean’s lips moved slowly lower, caressing smooth skin with his lips and tongue. “Baby, we were right here.”


End file.
